Los sucesos tras su llegada
by AlohaLadiesGentleman
Summary: La vida de Amu era muy monótona hasta que apareció un chico muy misterioso a su instituto desde su llegada han pasado cosas muy extrañas, ¿qué descubrirá Amu de todo esto? ¿tendrá que ver algo con Ikuto, el chico nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, puedes se críticos así aprendo para la proxima, solo espero que os guste aunque sea solo un poquito. Esto será un oneshot, a lo mejor lo divido en dos para que no parezca tan largo.**

**Esta historia va a estar narrada por mí y los Charas no van a aparecer.**

**Solo me queda decir que Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sino la historia sería muy diferente ji ji**

**Disfrútenlo!**

Amu era una chica de quince años, acudía al instituto y sus notas eran relativamente buenas, pero ella estaba aburrida de su monótona vida, estaba cansada de que sus compañeros la trataran como a un bicho raro solo porque tenía gustos diferentes ella era una obsesiva de los sucesos extraños. Un día su vida cambio repentinamente, todo se volvió muy raro a partir de la entrada de un chico nuevo a su clase a mitad de curso llamado Ikuto, cuando ella lo miraba sentía que tenía algo raro, el era diferente tenia cabello corto negro azulado, piel morena y unos ojos azul zafiro hermosos, era algo misterioso y escalofriante. Desde el día en que él entro en su clase sucedieron varias cosas raras en su colegio hubo varios alumnos que afirmaron haber visto a alguien vestido de negro vagando por el instituto además aparecieron varios alumnos muertos de una forma extraña no tenían sangre y tenían diversos mordiscos en su cuerpo. Amu tenia la extraña impresión de que esos sucesos estaban relacionados con el nuevo alumno y como era muy curiosa empezó a investigar, lo primero era hacerse su amiga por eso intento varios acercamientos pero todos eran fallidos pues Ikuto era un chico solitario, pero al mes de la llegada de Ikuto la profesora mando un trabajo de parejas y como ella no tenía amigos aprovecho.

- Ikuto, ¿te importaría ponerte conmigo? - Le preguntó.

+ Tsk, que remedio. - Dijo el un poco molesto.

- Perfecto, entonces quedamos después de clases en mi clase.

Luego al terminar las clases se dirigieron hacia casa de Amu en silencio, al llegar se pusieron manos a la obra. Amu intento aprovechar cada instante que podía para saber un poco más sobre su nuevo compañero pero todo fue inútil lo único que averiguó era que Ikuto era hijo único y que prácticamente vivía solo porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados, ella se desilusiono pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, de repente a Ikuto le paso algo raro sus ojos se volvieron rojos sangre y ella se asusto, Ikuto al darse cuenta salió corriendo de la casa. Ahora Amu estaba aun más convencida de que Ikuto no era una persona normal y estaba todavía más intrigada por lo que estaba sucediendo. A la mañana siguiente Ikuto no acudió al instituto, Amu preocupada le pregunto a la tutora por la dirección de Ikuto para llevarle la tarea y una vez acabadas las horas de clase Amu fue corriendo a su casa comió y salió corriendo hacia casa de Ikuto, pero al llamar a su casa le dijeron que allí no vivía ningún Ikuto eso quería decir que había mentido sobre su dirección, Amu cada vez estaba más intrigada por los sucesos que ocurrían pues cada día había al menos una persona asesinada, al principio era solo gente de su instituto pero según fueron pasando los días las personas asesinadas ya no eran del instituto. Ella estaba muy intrigada pero era viernes y eso significaba que no vería a Ikuto hasta el lunes, se paso todo el fin de semana intrigada pero por fin llego el lunes, a la hora del recreo Amu siguió a Ikuto hasta la parte trasera del instituto esa era la parte más solitaria pues la gente tenía miedo de ir allí debido a que fueron encontrados algunos de los cadáveres. Ikuto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo y paro de caminar.

+ Se que me estás siguiendo desde hace rato. - Se giró lentamente.

- Quiero saber la verdad, desde que has llegado solo han pasado cosas muy raras ¡SOLO QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD! - Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Al no obtener respuesta le miró a los ojos y se percató de que sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre más intenso que la otra vez, tenía unos colmillos en la boca, Amu se asusto quería correr pero no podía moverse, Ikuto se acerco a ella.

+ No te metas donde no te llaman, y dejan de investigar lo digo por tu bien. - Le susurró y luego desapareció.

Amu no sabía qué hacer por algún motivo le interesaba cada vez mas ese chico y lo que ocultaba. Pasaron dos semanas y Ikuto no volvió a aparecer por el instituto Amu no pudo soportarlo más necesitaba verlo y preguntarle por todo, llegada la noche salió de su casa los asesinatos habían sucedido a media noche mas o menos por los alrededores del instituto por eso se dirigió hacia allí todo estaba muy oscuro y ella estaba asustada pero no iba a huir de repente escucho un ruido a sus espaldas al girarse una persona salto sobre ella y cayeron al suelo, Amu miro a la persona que estaba sobre ella dejándola inmóvil esperando ver a Ikuto, pero en lugar de eso vio a un chico rubio de pelo corto, Amu se asusto mucho y empezó a forcejear intentando huir y a gritar pidiendo ayuda, debido al forcejeo el chico le araño el brazo se disponía a morderla pero alguien lo golpeo mandándolo lejos Amu perdió el conocimiento mientras estaba inconsciente hubo una pelea entre el chico rubio y Ikuto, al final Ikuto salió victorioso se acerco lentamente a Amu y la sostuvo en sus brazos, Amu abrió los ojos durante un instante y vio a Ikuto ella sonrió y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó estaba en una vieja y oscura casa en ese instante Ikuto entro por la puerta.

+ Veo que ya despertaste. - Dijo aliviado.

- ¿Dónde esto...¿Qué pasó?¿Quién era ese chico?¿Por qué me atacó... - Pero Ikuto la interrumpió.

+ Tranquilízate Amu te lo contaré todo pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. - Dijo serio.

- Tranquilo puedes confiar en mí.

+ Pero antes déjame curarte la herida. Dijo tomándola del brazo.

Luego Ikuto le contó a Amu que él era un vampiro provenía de un clan llamado el clan de la oscuridad al principio podía comer alimentos o sangre pero por culpa de una maldición que les echo otro clan llamado el clan de la luz dejaron de poder comer comida normal y solo les saciaba el hambre de beber sangre, para parar esa maldición tenía que destruir una piedra y esa piedra la poseía aquel chico rubio que se llamaba Tadase, al igual que Ikuto era el último de su clan y su misión era proteger esa piedra para que esa maldición siguiera a todos los sucesores del clan de la oscuridad y no dejarlos tener sucesión, pues mientras tuviera esa maldición no podría casarse ya que la sed de sangre seria tal que acabaría matando a su mujer.

- Eso es terrible. - Estaba sorprendida por lo que le contó.

+ Ahora es mi deber de destruir la maldición.

- Dejame ayudarte. - Dijo decidida.

+ No puede permitir eso Amu no quiero que te pase nada y tampoco más muerte.

Amu se quedo sorprendida, no entendía porque Ikuto quería protegerla mejor dicho ni el mismo Ikuto entendía muy bien porqué quería protegerla. Después Ikuto llevo a Amu hasta su casa, Amu se fue hasta su habitación rápidamente estaba muy cansada pero en lugar de irse a dormir se puso a planear algo para ayudar a Ikuto. Al día siguiente no había instituto porque había fiesta aprovechó el día para descansar y a la noche con mucho cuidado de que sus padres no se dieran cuenta salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el instituto estaban a punto de dar las doce y apareció Tadase.

_Pero mira quien a vuelto, mi aperitivo. - DIjo antes de ir a por ella.

Pero justo antes de que la alcanzara Ikuto apareció y la aparto.

+ Tsk, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE NO TE ENTROMETIERAS EN ESTO. - estaba muy enojado.

Pero Amu no podía dejar a Ikuto solo luchando por deshacer la maldición que acecha a su clan, quería ayudarlo porque él era el único amigo que tenia. Ikuto y Tadase empezaron a luchar Ikuto le grito a ella que huyera rápidamente Amu se disponía a huir tenía sus dudas sobre esa decisión pero prefería hacerle caso a Ikuto para no molestar, pero Ikuto fue derribado y Tadase estaba sobre él apunto de atravesarlo, a Amu se le dispersaron todas sus dudas y corrió hacia Tadase, se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda agarrando su brazo, Ikuto reacciono rápidamente y atravesó a Tadase con las garras, poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron de color volviéndose grises y cayó al suelo.

+ Ahora que has sido derrotado dame la piedra.

_ ¿En serio te creiste lo de la piedra? - Le dijo mientras reía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

+ ¿Cómo? - Dijo confundido.

_ La piedra no existe, si quieras acabar con la maldición el acertijo debes desvelar: Si con la maldición quieres acabar tendrás que encontrar algo que no es material y que es más importante para ti y para todos.

Después de decir estas palabras Tadase murió inmediatamente su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas, Ikuto no comprendía que era lo que quería decir ese acertijo volvió a su casa corriendo olvidándose de despedirse de Amu, escribió el acertijo y estuvo buscando la respuesta por meses, Amu siempre iba a visitarlo y le llevaba sangre en bolsas robadas de hospitales así Ikuto no tenía que matar a gente y lo intentaba ayudar pero no conseguían encontrar la respuesta, finalmente Amu propuso que se rindiera por un tiempo y se relajara, Ikuto accedió. Empezó el nuevo curso y todo parecía ir bien la gente seguía tratando igual a Amu pero a ella no le importaba porque ahora no estaba sola tenia a Ikuto y era muy feliz, muy a menudo salían juntos a diferentes lugares pero poco a poco las cosas se complicaron porque empezaron a suceder otra vez asesinatos. Amu se sorprendió mucho al oír esto y fue corriendo a casa de Ikuto muy alarmada hablo con Ikuto, estaba preocupada porque pensaba que había aparecido otro ser como él y que podía ser peligroso pero Ikuto le contó que no era eso, había sido él el que había matado a esas personas, últimamente solo con la sangre embolsada no le servía necesitaba sangre fresca y no podía controlar sus instintos Amu se preocupo mucho pero no quiso que él se diera cuenta porque no quería que volviera a centrarse solo en la investigación sobre la respuesta al acertijo y le dijo que no se preocupara que seguro que se le pasaría pronto pero en cuanto llego a su casa se puso a investigar durante horas según fueron pasando los días Amu llegaba mas cansada a clases e incluso había ocasiones en las que perdía la consciencia Ikuto estaba muy preocupado pero cada vez que preguntaba ella le decía que no se preocupase que no era grave.

**Creo que lo dejaré aquí ji ji ji **

**No se cuando subiré el proximo capítulo por que tengo bastante que estudiar pero lo subiré prontico para Sábado posiblemente.**

**Espero que les guste esta primera parte **

**Bye bye minna~**


	2. Parte 2 THE END

**Pues aquí estamos otra vez con la segunda parte del oneshot~**

**Que con la poca inspiración que tengo cuando me pongo enferma me viene toda de sopetón (rara hasta para eso)**

**Bueno aquí os la dejo disfrutarla mucho **

**Shugo Chara aunque quisiera no me pertenece u.u**

Cada vez los desmayos eran más frecuentes e Ikuto no se creía que estaba bien.

+ Amu para ya de investigar tanto. - dijo preocupado

- Estoy bien Ikuto. - dijo forzando una sonrisa

+ BASTA DE MENTIR! - Le grito. - TÚ NO ENTIENDES QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI Y TU SALUD. - Le confesó

- Y..yo no sabia que fuera así, solo quería ayudar y acabar con esto lo antes posible. - Dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

+ Lo siento Amu no te debí gritarte pero en realidad me preocupaste. - Dijo abrazándola.

- I..Ikuto - correspondió sonrojada.

+ Acabaremos juntos con esto, vamos a mi casa (Demasiado directo Ikuto *-*)

- Si - Dijo más animada.

Pero Ikuto sintió la presencia de otro vampiro cerca suyos, así que estuvo todo el camino alerta por si las mosca. Después de llegar a casa de Ikuto tomaron algo y siguieron con la investigación, a Ikuto no se le notaba el cansancio (obvio no?), pero Amu al llevar tiempo sin descansar no tenía fuerzas así que ikuto le insistió que durmiera en su cama mientras el seguía ella al principio se hizo la fuerte pero luego de un rato discutiendo con Ikuto se fue a dormir. Después de que Amu se durmiera Ikuto bajo pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa.

+ Sal de ahí se que llevas siguiéndonos desde que salimos de la escuela. - Dijo irritado.

_ Menudo recibimiento me das I-KU-TOOOO! - Se abalanzó sobre él.

+ ¿Qué quieres Utau? - Dijo tirado en el suelo.

_ Menudo bienvenida le das a tu futura prometida ju - Dijo inflando los cachetes.

+ Utau sabes que lo nuestros lo planearon nuestros padres, además yo no te quiero a ver cuando se te mete en esa cabezota que tienes. - Dijo levantándose

_ Que malo eres Ikuto. - Todavía estaba en el suelo con cara de puchero.

Ikuto fue a la cocina y preparó una copa de sangre de las bolsas que le traía Amu.

_ Arigatou. - Dijo dando un sorbo.

+ No hay que darlas, pero dime ¿para que has venido realmente? - Se puso serio

_ Veo que me conoces mejor de lo que yo esperaba - Dijo mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa.

+ Nos conocemos desde pequeños es normal - Rió sarcástico

El ambiente se tensó un poco por el verdadero motivo de la visita inesperada de Utau, hubo un silencio de pocos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos, pero luego Utau empezó a hablar desde que Ikuto se fue a vivir a esta ciudad y reflexionar sobre cosas, estuvieron conversando. Utau tenía previsto seguir con el tema de la boda aunque Ikuto no estaba mu convencido, ella le aseguraba que con el tiempo sus sentimientos podían cambiar, pero Ikuto todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ya tenía sentimientos hacía la persona que dormía ahora en su cuarto.

+ Yo, no se si mis sentimientos cambiaran no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas Utau - Dijo serio

_ Quiero que estés seguro Ikuto yo te amo más que nada - Dijo besándolo - Hasta la próxima - Y se fue.

Ikuto se sorprendió por el acto de la rubia, pero lo que se imaginaba es que cierta pelirosa estaba espiando detrás de la puerta y los vio, Amu al ver que la rubia se fue subió de nuevo a la habitación con unas pocas de lágrimas en sus ojos. Después Ikuto subió al cuarto a ver a Amu.

+ Amu, ¿estás despierta? - Dijo antes de entrar y verla sentada.

- Sí, hace rato - Dijo sin mirarlo.

+ ¿Te paso algo no tienes buena cara? - Dijo acercándose.

- No, estoy bien creo que debería irme ya - Dijo levantándose.

+ Espera Amu - La detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

- ¿Que pasa? - Su giró para verlo

+ Solo quería darte las gracias por todo enserio, desde siempre pensaba que los humanos eran personas horribles pero veo que me equivoqué - Le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas.

- No hay que agradecer solo hice lo que debía, no tuviste una vida alegre - Dijo un poco ruborizada

+ Bueno déjame acompañarte a casa, ya es tarde.

- Gracias.

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, aunque para ninguno fue incomodo cada uno estuvo pensado en el día de hoy y que pensaba hacer. Después de llevarla Amu se fue a duchar se puso el pijama cenó e hizo su tarea luego intentó dormir pero se lo vino a la cabeza la imagen de ellos besándose y porque sintió dolor al verlos, al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente era Viernes así que Amu tuvo que levantarse temprano pero no tenía muchas ganas después de lo que paso ayer, pero tampoco se permitía faltar a clases (una chica muy aplicada ;D) Por el camino iba tan distraída que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

_ Lo siento iba distraída y no te vi...pero si eres tu - Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Yo no se quien eres lo siento - Se levantó

_ Oh vamos se que estabas espiando mientras hablaba con Ikuto.

- No fue mi intención de verdad - Dijo un poco avergonzada.

_ No te preocupes, solo te voy a advertir que no te acerques mucho a Ikuto o pagarás las consecuencias - Y se desvaneció.

- Yo solo quería una vida diferente a la que tenía, no esto *suspiro*

Después de lo ocurrido llegó al instituto, pensando en lo que le dijo Utau, ¿de verdad se iba a alejar de Ikuto? Ella le dijo que le iba a ayudar si deja de hablar así sin más Ikuto pensará otra vez que los humanos son unas personas horribles que solo piensan en ellos mismos. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente mientras pueda ayudar a Ikuto, no le importaba lo demás.

Finalizaron las clases, y durante ese período Amu no había hablado con Ikuto lo estuvo evitando todo el día, ya que sabía que Utau estaría cerca pero no iba a dejar las cosas asín debía de hacer algo. Al salir divisó a Ikuto, pero no estaba solo estaba con Utau que al parecer había venido por él aunque Ikuto no le prestaba mucha atención entonces sus miradas se cruzaron (Las de Amu e Ikuto obviamente).

+ Amu tenemos que hablar - Dijo agarrandole el brazo y saliendo de alli

_ Pero, ¿que pasa conmi.. - Fue interrumpida.

+ Lo siento Utau, esto es una prioridad, lo nuestro puede esperar - Y se fue con Amu.

_ Esto no quedará así Hinamori Amu. (Utau psicópata da miedo nya~)

Mientras Ikuto se llevaba a Amu lejos de allí para que Utau no lo localizara. después de llegar a una colina estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Ikuto empezó a hablar.

+ Dime, ¿por qué has estado evitando toda la mañana? - Dijo mirando el horizonte (que épico *^* ok no xP)

- Yo, no puedo decírtelo - Dijo cabizbaja

+ ¡¿Porqué?! pensaba que confiabas en mí igual que yo en ti - Dijo girándose para mirarla.

- Yo...yo - Pero antes de decir algo sintió unos brazos arropándola.

+ Si hay algo que te preocupa confía en mi Amu - Dijo abrazándola

- Ikuto - Dijo sonrojada a mas no poder - Esta bien - Dijo aparáandolo

Luego de ese momento "romántico" Amu le contó a Ikuto el encuentro que tuvo esta mañana con Utau y le dijo la advertencia que le dijo si se volvía a acercar a él la cara de Ikuto al escuchar lo que decía Amu no tenía descripción estaba furioso aunque conociendo lo celosa que puede llegar a ser Utau se lo imaginaba pero no tenía idea de que ella sabía que tenía mantenía alguna conexión con Amu. Después de terminar Ikuto le dijo que no se preocupara que el la iba a proteger y Amu se puso muy contenta por habérselo contado, luego la acompañó a su casa y se despidieron.

Por la mañana era Sábado por lo que Amu tenía todo el día para descansar, aunque también tenía que seguir ayudando a Ikuto con la investigación de la adivinanza. Cuando se preparó y estaba lista para salir recibió un mensaje de Ikuto diciendole que podría haber encontrado alguna pista en la iglesia abandonada, Amu sin dudarlo se dirigió allí, pero entre las sombras una rubia celosa estaba al tanto de todo y siguió a Amu.

Cuando llegó entró no vio a Ikuto por ninguna parte a lo mejor no había llegado todavía, paso un rato y escuchó un ruido.

- ¿Hola?¿Ikuto?

_ Ikuto no va a venir, al menos no por ahora - Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Utau?

_ Te deje bien claro que no te acercarás a Ikuto, pero veo que eres una chica rebelde y se la juega con un vampiro - Dijo acercandose lentamente.

- Yo...yo solo quería ayudar a Ikuto con la maldición de su familia nada más - Dijo asustada.

_ NO MIENTAS! Se que sientes algo por Ikuto y me lo quieres quitar - Dijo antes de golpear.

El golpe no dejo bien a Amu, estaba muy mal ya del golpe salió diparada y chocó con uno de las cristales y si alguien no venía podía acabar muy mal. Utau sin dudarlo se fue acercando otra vez a ella, pero de repente es atacada por Ikuto.

+ AMUUUUuu - corrió hacia ella - Utau ¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO?!

_ YO hice lo que debía estaba en medio nuestra lo iba estropear todo - Dijo llorando.

+ Sabias desde un principio que lo nuestro no iba a salir bien, pero aún así tú querias seguir adelante - DIjo sosteniendo a Amu.

- Ik..iku..too - Dijo tosiendo sangre estaba muy mal.

+ Aguanta Amu todo va a salir bien te lo prometo - Dijo dejandola en el suelo

_ Siempre es ella, ¿que pasa conmigo?

+ Si no comprendes las cosas no me quedará otra que solucionar esto luchando contigo Utau y aunque seas una mujer no me contendré

_ Si es así como quieres las cosas, esta bien si no eres mio no serás de nadie.

Entonces empezó la batalla entre los dos vampiros, estaban en igualdad de condiciones ya que los dos pertenecían al mismo rango, pero Ikuto era más fuerte que ella ya que su padre le obligaba a entrenar día y noche para convertirse en el mejor de su clase. En un movimiento en falso Utau no lo vio e Ikuto le atravesó el corazón dejando a una Utau cayendo lentamente.

Luego Ikuto fue hacía Amu, cada vez se veía peor.

+ Por favor`Amu no me dejes, te pondrás bien en cuanto te lleve a un hospital - Dijo con la voz quebrada y llorando.

- No Ikuto, esto era mi destino - Dijo llorando y hablando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

+ ¡NO! No puedes morir tienes que quedarte conmigo Amu yo te quiero - Ikuto se sorprendió ante sus palabras,pero sabía que no mentía y que se había dado cuenta que la amaba de verdad.

- Yo también te quiero Ikuto, pero al parecer nuestro destino no era el estar juntos, por eso quiero que te quedes con esto y nunca te olvides de mí - Al decir esto último se acercó a Ikuto y lo besó para después caer y morir.

+ ¡NOOOOOOOooooo! ¡AMU POR FAVOR DESPIERTA NO QUIERO ESTAR OTRA VEZ SOLO POR FAVOR!

Ikuto se percató de lo que le dio Amu era un colgante en forma de corazón al abrirlo vio una foto de ellos dos mientras investigaban y en el otro lado las palabras grabadas "Te amo". Después apareció una luz a su alrededor era una señal de que la maldición ya no existía ¿la razón? el amor que sentía hacia Amu. Ikuto estuvo años al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Amu hasta que ya no quedaba nada de ella, no se separó de ella y siguió con su vida pero sin dejar de amarla.

+ No te preocupes Amu, nos encontraremos pronto.

**FIN**

**Espero que os guste mucho no ha sido fácil ya la página no me funcionaba no lo he podido subir antes **

**Nos veremos en mi proxima historia nya~**

**dejen reviews pleasee! **

**mata nee!**


End file.
